Fate
by Annabell of Camelot
Summary: I wrote this story about a personal experience, and thought I would feel better. It is about a Russian girl and a German boy who don't see each other for 3 years, and meet in an airport and remember their lost romance.


_Hey guys! So I wrote this story because I am going through this exact thing right now. There is a German guy that I really like, but he is going back in 2 weeks. I thought I would write a story to make myself feel better about it. I obviously changed the names of characters just in case, but I hope you enjoy it! The lovely lyrics to the song at the end are by my favorite band called Hedley, I'd really reccomend them, and the name of the song is I Won't Let You Go (Darling)._

**Fate**

"No way!" Natalie heard a thick German accent behind her. She did not have time for this right now, as she was about 2 minutes from missing her damned flight to London. This isn't the first time Natalie got lost in this stupid Frankfurt airport that probably took up half the bloody city, so she continued jogging (or trying to in 4 inch heels). But she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her back. Giving out a slight scream, she lost her balance and prepared herself for a hard landing when she felt arms around her waist. As soon as she was stable, Natalie looked up ready to yell at the person, when to her surprise she came face to face with a man that she hasn't seen in 3 years. He was so handsome "..Matthäus?" she asked softly. He looked at her and smiled. "It is you," he whispered, his words filled with that thick German accent that Natalie missed so much. You see, Matthäus was in Natalie's Biology class when they were in grade 12. He was an exchange student that came to London for about five months before heading back to Germany. Natalie noticed that he looked at her allot, but she shrugged it off. After a while, with him still looking, she found it hard to get him out of her head, and tried talking to him, he was too shy. Then, before Natalie knew it, it was time for Matthäus to go back home. She dreaded not getting the chance to know him, yet believed that if it was fate, they would meet again, and here they were.

"I don't.. its just.. wow I can't believe I'm seeing you again,"

"Neither can I, Nat, it has been so long," they were both at loss for words from the joy they felt for seeing each other again, "what brings you to Frankfurt?" Matthäus was the first to break the silent moment.

"Well I went home to Moscow to visit my family. Haven't been there since I moved to London, I felt its time. Now, I'm trying to find 'Gate 35C', my flight leaves in 10 minutes, they've said this is the last call for me, and I am a complete mess," Natalie's voice was trembling now, and she was ready to burst into tears at any second. Matthäus frowned and took Nat's ticket, "35C.. I hate to say this, but this gate is on the other side of the airport."

"Perfect! Just friggin perfect! I always get lost here and damn it, how am I supposed to get on that flight now?" Nat was literally on the verge of breaking down. She didn't care that she was in the middle of a very crowded airport with the super sexy guy she had a crush on for years. She has been at that airport for nine hours now, and she was starving because nobody accepted anything but euros, and she only had British Pounds.

After a few seconds she calmed down and went over to the customer service desk in hopes that the next flight would be in half an hour. To her misfortune, the next flight was in 12 hours.

"Perfect! More airport time for me!" Nat said with all the sarcasm she could master.

"Well, you have 12 hours, why don't you stay at my place until then?" Matthäus offered gently. Seeing the nervousness in Nat's eyes, he explained, "You are tiered and hungry. You can rest up, and I will make sure to bring you back here, and show you to your gate. Besides, you're in Germany! How about getting out of the airport and seeing it?"

"Well you sure paint a pretty picture!" Nat giggled, feeling better about not having to spend the next 12 hours begging for food, "Matthäus, I would hate to be a burden though.." he cut her off almost immediately by taking her hand in his,

"To me, you could never be a burden," he assured her gently. Nat smiled and bit her lip, "Thank you," and with that, she began to follow him towards the security.

It was about an hour or so after that that Natalie and Matthäus were driving down a busy highway of Frankfurt. Nat still couldn't believe Matthäus found her, not that she was complaining.

"Wait.. what were YOU doing at the airport?" Matthäus looked briefly at her, and quickly turned away, before mumbling, "Just arrived from Stockholm."

"Hmm you were in the departure section though.." he smiled at her curiosity, and answered "I got lost. Big airport and all that, but I suppose you know what I'm talking about," Nat playfully punched him in the arm "Wow so Sweden huh? It must of been beautiful there, I've always wanted to go!" Matthäus couldn't help himself: "Not as beautiful as you," but Nat didn't hear his whisper, "I'm sorry?"

He cleared his throat, "I mean, we're here!"

The apartment Matthäus lived in was very cozy and welcoming. He was surprisingly neat; not what you'd expect from a guy. To your right was a little hall that lead to a kitchen, to your left a hall to the bathroom and bedroom, and directly in front was a large, open living room with a giant window. All in all, the place was pretty small, but Matthäus lived there himself, so it was quite enough.

Immediately after they got through the door, Nat ignored all manners and headed for the couch in the living room, briefly pausing to slip her shoes off, before curling up into a ball and falling into a deep sleep. So deep that she didn't feel herself being lifted up into someone's arms, and a few short moments later, being placed on a bed and covered with a blanket.

When Nat awoke next, it was with a panicked thought that she missed yet another flight. Quickly glancing at the clock on the night stand, she saw that she still had time. Wait.. nightstand? Bed? She was positive she fell asleep on the couch! Well, this was defiantly more comfortable.

Nat got up and made her way to the kitchen where she smelled coffee. She never was a big fan of it, but it would help to wake her up. Matthäus had already placed a mug for her at the kitchen table, while making some German breakfast for them.

"Thank you, thanks for everything! I honestly can't believe I got to see you again. I really missed you."

"I did too. I thought you weren't real when I saw you, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me for thinking of you too much,"

"Oh yeah? How much?" Matthäus smiled and looked down, so Nat decided not to embarrass him, "I just can't believe I have to go back so soon," she missed home a lot; her friends, parents, and her job. But everything seemed perfect now. "To be honest with you, I wish I wasn't going back."

That was it. That was an excuse as good as any that Matthäus needed. He walked over to the kitchen table and knelt beside Nat, "Then don't go," he said simply. Nat looked at him shocked. "What? I.."

"No. Just stay here, stay with me. You want to, I know you do. Look, I didn't go to Sweden, ok? I wasn't lost in the departures area, I was about to board a plane to Sweden when I saw you, and that moment made me want to give up everything just to see you. These 7 hours of you being in my life, even though you were asleep, were better than any vacation; there is no where I'd rather be right now. So please don't leave me, just stay with me forever." his amazing accent was thicker than ever, and he was centimetres away from her face now.

"Matthäus, please, don't make this harder than it is,"

He inched even closer, placing his forehead against hers, " Tell me to stop. Just tell me to move away," he whispered in the most gentlest voice ever, "tell me you don't want this. Say it. Say... it.." with that, he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in the softest, most tender kiss any girl would dream to get.

Nat was fighting an inner battle with herself: how could she abandon everything and just stay? Meanwhile, Matthäus moved his hands to her neck and then her cheeks stroking them softly. He pulled away and put little butterfly kisses all over her face before placing his forehead to hers.

"Do not be afraid of what tomorrow brings, we will face it together,"

"But.. my job, my parents. How can I?" he could tell she was afraid and hesitant.

"London is only an hour's flight away from Germany, and you can always find a job here. All I know is that it was fate that brought you and me together, and I do not think I could bare to lose you again, love. Stay with me,"

That was quite enough to convince her. This is the man she waited for 5 years and he was here. She couldn't walk away, especially not when he was holding her the way he was. Very hesitantly, she leaned her forehead against his once more a whispered "ok,"

That very second, she was lifted by Matthäus' strong arms and spun around. He put her down and kissed her again with that same tenderness.

"I'll never let you go again. I am so sorry I left without saying anything, not saying how much you mean to me, but I am saying it now. I love you mein Schatz,"

Nat giggled and kissed him. "I love you too, мой милый"

"You finally decided to speak Russian in front of me! You never used to!"

"Well, I always get too shy." and they kissed once again.

This song fits really well with this story.

Long steady road, oh travel be kind.

I'm searching for some peace of mind.

The home that you know,

a home left behind.

Oh trouble don't trouble this time.

And baby don't look back, odds don't stack,

they just crumble down, around you.

You got to go away if you want to come back.

I won't crack, I can't make a sound without you.

And even if it sounds crazy darling, I won't let you go.

And even if it don't stop raining darling, I won't let you go.

And even if the world is burning darling, I won't let you go.

And even if it sounds crazy darling, I won't let you go.

Know your way down, your music, your town,

You're never walking alone.

A storm that won't wait, a heart that won't break.

Your mountains ain't made out of stone

And baby don't look back, odds don't stack,

they just crumble down, around you.

You gotta go away if you wanna come back.

I won't crack, I can't make a sound without you.

And even if it sounds crazy darling, I won't let you go.

And even if it don't stop raining darling, I won't let you go.

And even if the world is burning darling, I won't let you go.

And even if it sounds crazy darling, I won't let you go.

So baby don't look back, odds don't stack,

They just crumble down, around you.

You gotta go away if you wanna come back.

I won't crack, I can't make a sound without you.

And even if it sounds crazy darling, I won't let you go.

And even if it don't stop raining darling, I won't let you go.

And even if the world is burning darling, I won't let you go.

And even if it sounds crazy darling, I won't let you go.

No I can't no I never will never ever would,

No I never could let you go,

No I just can't no I never will never ever would,

No I never could let you go.

No I just can't no I never will never ever would,

No I never could let you go.

No I just can't no I never will never ever would,

No I never could let you go.


End file.
